


Wasabi Mayonnaise

by threewalls



Series: Yami no Cookbook [12]
Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fuda_100, Drabble, Fast Food, Fluff, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-04
Updated: 2004-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>Tsuzuki's 'turn to cook' is always his turn to buy take-out.</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasabi Mayonnaise

Tsuzuki's 'turn to cook' is always his turn to buy take-out. He doesn't mind, because it only happens when Hisoka is too tired to cook, anyway, and no one has to do the dishes.

Sometimes, they have crumbed, fried fish pieces. It's not Tsuzuki's favourite; it's food, after all, not dessert, but it's growing on him.

They have two bottles of dipping sauce in the fridge, something ever changing and sweet for him, wasabi mayonnaise for Hisoka.

Hisoka is so strange.

Tsuzuki thinks watching Hisoka discreetly lap at stray trickles of sauce makes up for the burn in his kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: possibly cheating in a cookbook, but Hisoka refused to let Tsuzuki cook anything. At all.


End file.
